planetarymoefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
Sol (also known as Sun) is one of the more important characters in Planetary Moe. He appears in the comic very often and is also shown with other stars sometimes. It has been suggested that Sol's unconfirmed companion star Nemesis would live with him. Appearance Sol is very tall (6'6" according to the height chart posted on Tumblr). He has fabulous, blonde hair and is very hot (he's a star, of course he's hot). Personality The 'big brother' of the Solar System, he likes to spread his 'warmth' and love to others. He is shown to have a huge crush on Venus and sometimes feels threatened by Mars, as he sees the latter as concurrence. Sol is good friends with Kepler-22 and Gliese 581, which both have possibly habitable planets, as well as with the Sirius brothers. Character Relations Mercury ... Venus Sun likes Venus quite a lot, due to the fact that she absorbs the most of his warmth and is the hottest planet in the main 8. However, she doesn't return his feelings and finds him quite annoying. Earth Sun is fond of Earth and often visits his house. Kepler-22 Sun is good friends with Kepler-22. Gliese 581 Gliese 581 is another good friend of Sol's. Pluto Although it is not really mentioned in the comics, ROSEL-D has drawn the two together in multiple sketches for the Comic, almost as if they were a duo. Sirius brothers Comics Sun and The Hottest Planet This was the comic where Sun was introduced. Sun introduces himself by saying, "Hi there, ladies! I'm your one and only star, the glamorous, the hottest~ Sun!" Earth, standing behind him, asks why he is doing this in Earth's house. Sun goes on by saying how he likes to spread his warmth and radiance, and there's a think bubble of Sun standing in one of Earth's flowerbushes, while Earth asks what he is doing. Sun then says how Venus is his favorite, since "she absorbs" most of his warmth. Behind him, Venus spits out her drink, then punches him, calling him an idiot. Sun asks what he did, and Venus replies that he can't use words that may be misinterpreted, calling him a pervert. Then Sun is shown with Mercury, saying how nice Mercury is compared to Venus. Mercury mutters, "as if I had a choice". Sun's Daydream Sun is daydreaming about Venus. However, Mars says that V-chan is actually a guy, and Sun refuses to believe it. After asking Venus, she replies that one of her features is named after a male, so she admits that she does have a "male part". Saying this, she takes off a wig. In the next panel, Sun is shown to be in his bed, screaming "Curse you Maxwell Montes!" referring to James Clerk Maxwell, and the highest mountain range on Venus was named after him. In the same panel, Mercury snaps to him that he is sleeping. Roleplaying and askblogging Sun has two roleplaying and askblogging accounts, which are run by the same person. deviantART - Gradient-of-Gold tumblr - ask-the-sun